


Terrified Firmer

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: The title sums it up





	Terrified Firmer

**Author's Note:**

> Microfic challenge 'wheeled vehicle' from JJ over on Terra Firma.  
> Written straight to the board.

The big red and black motorbike growled onto Jack’s drive. John stared, slackjawed, as Aeryn pulled off her black-visored helmet, shook her hair loose and swung leather-clad legs onto the ground. She looked gorgeously fierce and sexy. Olivia had never mentioned they had gone shopping for a motorbike, though. His sister had a lot of ‘splaining to do.

“Hi…I’m…” he advanced with a friendly smile, hand outstretched. She took hold and… threw him onto the porch, pinning him beneath her thighs.

“How about YOU get YOUR story straight!” she demanded. “Tell me why you are treating me like this NOW!”


End file.
